Cooking
__TOC__ Requirements Can be obtained at level 10 with the cost of 1 job point. Description Cooking is a base level job that allows for the production of high strength 15 second heal-over-time items for both HP and MP. These items are significantly stronger than their equal-level Alchemy counterparts, usually up to triple the strength, however they can only be used outside of combat, and either moving or getting damaged by anything (enemy creature, one of the magical blasts in the Gods Trial, etc) will disrupt the effect, resulting in an incomplete heal. It contains recipies that require resources either bought from the Cooking trainer in Freedom Harbor, extracted from dead creatures or harvested through Botany. It is possible to practice Cooking without Botany as there are some recipies that do not require any Botany-extracted resources, however this can be extremely difficult so it is highly recommended that you learn Botany alongside this job to make it significantly easier and cheaper to train. In order to be able make a particular item you have to first buy and read the recipe for it. The majority of cooking recipies can be bought from the Cooking Tutor in Freedom Harbor, however there are some additional recipes based off of the Fishing occupation available from the small boy next to the Fishing tutor. The Cooking healing items are broken up into Food and Drinks. All Food is HP healing, all Drinks are MP healing. Each level of Cooking gives access to several recipes in each category; at equal level each of the recipes have the same strength of effect, however they take different ingredients to make. One final note is that eating any Food item for the majority of the 15 second duration will give you the Stuffed buff for 15 minutes. This slightly increases the effectiveness of the Alchemy HP heal-over-time Elixers. Fully consuming a Drink gives you the Drunk buff for 15 minutes, and it has a similar effect on the MP Elixers. Recipes 'Level 1 food: '''Heals 2970 HP over 15 seconds, Attack increased by 15 for 15 minutes. '''Sweet Cheese: "'A simple, tasy dish.": 1 x Milk, 1 Vigor Bear Meat Pie: '"Tasty minced bear meat.": 1 x Bear Meat, 1 x Wheat Powder, 1 Vigor '''Seared Canine Flank: '"In life I served. In death, I'm served.": 1 x Chili, 1 x Wolf Meat, 1 Vigor 'Kalaires Seafood Noodle: '"A Khoaway specialty.": 1 x Wheat Powder, 1 x Crab Meat, 1 Vigor '''Level 1 drinks: Heals 2250 MP over 15 seconds, Accuracy increased by 6 for 15 minutes. Sweet Milk: "A common refreshment.": 1 x Milk, 1 Vigor Dagmara Wine: '"Said to be a recipe of Dagmara.": 1 x Baking Yeast, 1 x Blood Ink, 1 Vigor '''Gromwell Liqueur: '"A premium blend.": 1 x Baking Yeast, 1 x Lavendar, 1 Vigor 'Rose Syrup: '"Delicious drink from rose petals.": 1 x Baking Yeast, 1 x Wild Rose, 1 Vigor 'Level 2 food: '''Heals 4140 HP over 15 seconds, all except Date Cookies increase attack by 20 for 15 minutes. '''Date Cookies: '"An...interesting taste.": 1 x Date Palm, 2 x Wheat Powder, 1 Vigor 'Rice Crab: '"Extra yummy.": 1 x Crab Clamp, 2 x Wheat Powder, 1 Vigor 'Steamed Oyster: '"Smells of wine.": 2 x Baking Yeast, 1 x Oyster, 1 Vigor 'Hot Fish Steak: '"Tender and delicious.": 2 x Chili, 1 x Fish Meat, 1 Vigor 'Level 2 drinks: '''Heals 3150 MP over 15 seconds, Accuracy increased by 7 for 15 minutes. '''Palm Date Juice: '"A Sea of Oblivion specialty.": 1 x Date Palm, 1 x Spring Water, 1 Vigor 'Athey Sweet Wine: '"Brewed with River Issih water.": 1 x Clear Dew, 2 x Baking Yeast, 1 Vigor 'Gator Soup: '"A soup made from ornery gators.": 1 x Gator Meat, 1 x Spring Water, 1 Vigor '''Level 3 food: '''Heals 5310 HP over 15 seconds, Attack increased by 25 for 15 minutes. '''Spaghetti: "A blend of sweet and savory.": 4 x Wheat Powder, 1 x Odd Seasoning, 1 Vigor Sweet Oatmeal: "A sweet and smooth flavor." 1 x Spice, 1 x Oat, 1 Vigor Garlic Bread: "Tastes of cheese and garlic." 4 x Wheat Powder, 1 x Cod, 1 Vigor Steamed Scarab: "A delicacy of the desert" 1 x Spice, 1 x Scarab Meat, 1 Vigor 'Level 3 drinks: '''Heals 4500 MP over 15 seconds, Accuracy increased by 8 for 15 minutes. '''Candock Wine: '"Made from a Sleeping Lotus.": 1 x Sleeping Lotus, 4 x Baking Yeast, 1 Vigor Light Sadness: '"A sorrow, yet beautiful drink.": 1 x Crystal Cup, 2 x Spring Water, 1 Vigor '''Hotspring Water: '"Like sitting in a spring of hot water.": 1 x Cactus, 2 x Spring Water, 1 Vigor 'Seaweed Soup: '"Tastes of the ocean.": 4 x Baking Yeast, 1 x Seaweed, 1 Vigor '''Level 4 food: Heals 6480 HP over 15 seconds, Attack increased by 30 for 15 minutes. 'Buckwheat Noodle: '"Made with Lunagrant Rosemary.": 1 x Rosemary, 8 x Wheat Powder, 1 Vigor 'Lunagrant Fishsteak: '"A Lunagrant specialty.": 1 x Moonlight Eel, 2 x Spice, 1 Vigor 'Omelet Roll: '"Made with delicious eggs.": 1 x Griffin Egg, 8 x Wheat Powder, 1 Vigor 'Level 4 drinks: '''Heals 6300 MP over 15 seconds, Accuracy increased by 9 for 15 minutes. '''Eggnog: '"Tasty holiday drink.": 1 x Griffin Egg, 8 x Milk, 1 Vigor 'Lizard Bloodwine: '"Made with Lizard blood, of course.": 1 x Lizard Blood, 4 x Spring Water, 1 Vigor 'Rosemary Beer: '"Smells of Rosemary.": 1 x Rosemary, 8 x Baking Yeast, 1 Vigor 'Strawberry Wine: '"Sweet, fruity and light.": 1 x Strawberry, 4 x Spring Water, 1 Vigor Category:Occupations